


Be The Change

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Current Events, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Liam’s Mom’s Name Is Jenna, Light Angst, M/M, Worried parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Unable to sleep, Jenna thinks about the state of the world and just how she can fix it.





	Be The Change

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m having a sleepless night my brain decided this was a good way to work through it. Also because I haven’t written anything Jenna focused in a while and I miss her.

The room is dark apart from the flickering of the TV. It's long past time for anything to be on other than infomercials. Not that Jenna has been watching it anyway. All the light is is a reprieve from the dark. 

Except the darkness she wants to escape goes further than this room. 

She's sitting there with her knees tucked to her chest when David gets home. She can hear him moving around downstairs as he puts his things away. His footsteps are quiet on the stairs but she still hears them, too attuned to his movements to not be able to notice. Especially now when she's so alert. 

The bedroom door opens and closes quietly as David comes in. He stops a few feet into the room, most likely noticing she's awake. 

"Jenna?" 

His voice is laced with concern as he approaches the bed. "Sweetheart. It's almost 5 a.m. What are you doing up?"

"How could I possibly sleep?" She asks him. "With everything that's going on right now. How can I sleep knowing that someone could be lurking in the darkness outside waiting to break into the car, or our home? Or just waiting until morning to go into a school or a store or anywhere else and start shooting? How can I sleep David?"

She doesn't realize she's crying until David tucks her into his arms and starts trying to sooth her. She hadn't meant to break down like this. But the events of the past week have been weighing on her. 

"How can I keep Liam safe?" She whispers the words that have been eating at her. "Or Theo? How can I send them out into the world knowing how screwed up it is?"

"I don't know," David says. "We're always going to worry about them. As a parent it's natural. Especially being parents of a werewolf. But…"

"This is different," Jenna finishes. "This isn't some supernatural threat. These are humans attacking people in what should be safe settings. I shouldn't have to worry about Liam being shot while picking up milk at the grocery store."

"No you shouldn't," David agrees. "No one should. Something has to change."

He's right, of course. But people have been calling for change for years only for their cries to land on deaf ears or for people to scream that their guns are their right, and clearly more important than innocent lives. 

No. She can't rely on someone else to make things better. 

She pulls back and wipes her eyes, feeling a sense of resolve and determination settle over her. "I'm running for office."

If David is surprised he doesn't show it. He just smiles. "Local or on a grander scale?"

Jenna shrugs, "I do think it's time we have a female president, don't you?"

"Of course dear. God help anyone going against you."

It's Jenna's turn to smile. She knows it's crazy. The only stint she's had in politics is being on the city council. But this is important. Things need to change. She's learned long ago that you need to be the change you want to see. 

So she will. She's going to fight. For herself. For her family. For all the families who have lost someone to nonsensical violence. 

She knows the world can be better. Now it's time to make sure of that. 

There's just one issue. 

"How are we going to tell Liam?"

David opens his mouth but is cut off by Liam's voice down the hall. "I already know. I'm happy for you. Now can you please go to sleep?"

"I think you'll make a great President Jenna," Theo chimes in. 

Liam groans, "Seriously Theo? Save the encouragement for a more suitable hour."

"Someone is grumpy when he hasn't gotten his beauty sleep," Theo teases. 

"If you don't shut up you're sleeping on the couch."

Jenna smiles to herself. "Thank you boys. Goodnight!"

There's a mumbled reply from Liam followed by a brighter “goodnight" from Theo. 

Jenna turns to David, "I suppose we should sleep. We're not going to accomplish anything right now."

David nods. He gets to his feet and changes into his pajamas before joining her in bed. He doesn't turn the TV off, something she appreciates. Even with him here now it's an added comfort. 

She doesn't expect to fall asleep that easily, but being in the safety of David's arms has her relaxing. She sleeps and dreams about a better world. One free of the fear and violence so many are facing. One that she's going to fight like hell to make a reality. 

Eventually, she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
